


Movies Aren’t the Best Distraction

by Youkai_Master



Series: DRAMAtical Sexy Times [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba has a tongue piercing, Aoba is thirsty, Desire and Reason are cool now, M/M, NSFW, Post Good End, Ren is asleep in the other room, Smut, bless the Aobooty, post re:connect, smut for the sake of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/pseuds/Youkai_Master
Summary: Noiz is out for the day. Aoba is watching a movie to work on his German and gets distracted by thoughts of Noiz.Sort of a continuation of Happy Birthday Bunny Boy but both are pure smut so don’t worry about reading it first. That said, if you liked this you’d like that.





	Movies Aren’t the Best Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to get up and do stuff this morning but I wrote smut instead. I’m still working on several other stories and the second chapter to Rising Heat is giving me some trouble but I’ll figure it out. My con schedule is crazy for the next few months and I’m trying to get stuff ready so posts will be sporadic at best. Sorry about that and sorry for mistakes. This was rush edited. Hope you enjoy~

Noiz and Aoba had been living together for a while and they were both happy with life. One day Aoba was left to stay at home with Ren watching a number of movies to help practice his german. He hadn’t really been paying too much attention to which ones he was watching. He’d just rented a bundle of random movies from the digital rental service and told them to start playing. He was so focused on the translation of what they were saying that it took him a minute to realize what was coming before it did. The couple that had been running from her psycho ex-boyfriend all movie were suddenly making out heavily in a closet.

Normally this kind of stuff didn’t do too much for him, especially now that he had a more than active sex life, but then he heard the purr from Desire and noticed the strawberry color of the man’s hair. It was too blonde but in this light he did look a lot like Noiz. Desires voice curled through the back of Aoba’s mind like a begging cat.

_“Hey Reason, where’s Noiz? I want him.”_

Aoba couldn’t deny that he wanted him too but he was just out of luck, they both were.

“Too bad. He had to go to a family gathering today but he should be back tonight. Then we can have him.”

_“But Reasooooooooooon!”_

He buried his face in a pillow for a moment but there was no blocking out his own mind.

“I want him too okay?! And this movie isn’t helping so just deal with it!”

He blushed at his admission, even to himself and was flushed out of sheer frustration.

 _“See?! It’s not just me!”_ ;

“Ugh!”

He flailed his arms and fell over so he was laying on his side, a pillow clutched to his chest. His eyes were watching the screen still as the couple had blatant sex on the screen. He was too tan and his hair the wrong color but it was enough that his affection starved imagination and sex crazed body filled in the rest. He didn’t really care about the girl but suddenly he wasn’t seeing a man and woman; he was seeing Noiz ravaging _him_ in that closet with his wrists pinned to the wall and before he knew it his breathing was growing heavy and Desire echoed back with a groan in his mind. He could feel his body responding to his fantasy, only spurred on further by the shared sensation between the two parts of himself, for once in blatant agreement.

“Noiz…!”

His hand was already palming the front of his boxers, one of the only things he had bothered to wear aside from Noiz’s oversized tank top. He licked his lips to catch the drool causing his piercing to brush against his lips only to further remind him of Noiz, of his and Desire’s wants, and the last time piercings had been rubbing against other places. The scene in the movie ended but his fantasy was only beginning. He shut his eyes tightly and slid his underwear down off his hips enough so he had full access to what he wanted. His fingers found their way into his mouth and danced with his tongue as it twirled around them, the metal of the piercing hot from his breath against the skin of his fingers. When they got wet enough he brought them behind himself and pushed two in without hesitation.

He and his lover had made sweet love the night before, more gently than they had in awhile. The two of them hadn’t been intimate for a few days before that with the two of them both being busy with work and utterly exhausted by the time they both finally hit the bed. They’d enjoyed sleeping in each other’s arms but they weren’t as active in the bedroom as they had been a week ago or as they had wanted to be. Last night they had made love and just laid there, still connected and happily spent. That morning Aoba had been woken up by an overwhelming pleasure consuming him entirely and a dark hickey being sucked and chewed into his neck. He had cried out loudly and it hadn’t been long before he had let go of everything to the pleasure with an unhindered scream of his lover’s name, still not entirely awake.

It was Saturday and normally they would have spent their day in bed with a pancake breakfast and enjoying each other’s company and body, sometimes watching movies and occasionally going out together but on this particular Saturday Noiz had been invited --read conscripted-- to show up to a charity event hosted by his family’s company. He hadn’t wanted to go but he had wanted to keep his parents relatively happy. When he had first showed back up out of nowhere the family had been rather split on the issue. His brother had wanted nothing to do with him whatsoever, seeing him as an outsider despite being younger than Noiz. His mother had been actively against anything to do with him and his father had always seen him as nothing but a failure. It wasn’t so much that Noiz cared what they thought, but he wanted to make a better man of himself for Aoba’s sake so he attempted to appease them.

Now Aoba didn’t want the soft and gentle caresses he’d enjoyed the night before that had been so nice on his exhausted body. His lover’s masochistic streak and the awakening of Desire had given him a taste for the rough, long, hard thrusts, scratches that lined his back, and little dark bruises across his skin left by tongue and teeth. He wanted to be pounded in that dark closet, wrists pinned and tongue plundering his mouth. He wanted to be stretched wide and feel the piercings rub against his insides. He wanted it and Noiz wasn’t there to hold his wrists almost too tight, or kiss him, or leave deep purple marks in his neck just behind his ear, or pull his hair, or play with the straining heated flesh begging for attention, or make him scream and tears escaped from his eyes as the utter unfairness of it all drove a frustrated rage filled moan from his throat.

His own fingers were merciless, Desire plundering his own body while Reason raged. The plastic ring he was wearing in his tongue, a neon green loop not unlike a door knocker, kept clicking against his teeth as though it were another way of expressing his frustration. He kept driving his fingers as deep as he could, three at a time, even as his other hand found his hard nipples over the large to broad neck of the shirt and pinched and rubbed viciously, imagining it wasn’t his own hands even as it became one more thing Reason was complaining about. He wanted to command his lover to be there, command the universe to give him the one person that could relieve him but even as he did he knew it wouldn’t work and it only angered him more. He moved that hand up to tangle his tongue with his fingers for a moment to soak them before rolling two knuckles across his neck. It wasn’t as good as Noiz’s tongue painting his body in invisible artwork but it was as close as he could get without the real thing. He was so absorbed in his own frustrations and fight for pleasure just out of reach he hadn’t noticed the door open and his missing lover come in as a particularly frustrated howl left his body.

Noiz was irritated. Excessive amounts of people had always left him feeling either indifferent or nervous depending on if he was the center of attention but now he had experienced a third option. Many family gatherings where he was paraded around like the prodigal son returned left him mentally tired and wanting to punch someone. He had thankfully been allowed to duck out early and had just opened the door when a very loud moan that seemed to reach out for him exclusively caressed his ears and filled his brain.

“Nh… Noiz! More! Give me more! I want more!”

He couldn’t have stopped his feet if he’d wanted to and there was no way he wanted to. His lover’s wrecked voice was nearly in full scrap mode, demanding pleasure. He hurriedly threw off his shoes as he moved to their couch to see Aoba on his side, one hand rolling across his own neck and the other pounding into himself at a furious pace with three fingers but he couldn’t seem to find the right spot because he would squirm and shift while whimpering and twisting his hips for a new angle. His erection was standing tall and proud as he kept moving his hips. Tears of frustration were pouring from his eyes and his hair was everywhere. Fortunately Noiz had been allowed a slightly more casual look so he hadn’t had to wear many layers. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and drove one finger into his lover’s already stretched body with his own already encased tightly. Aoba jumped but turned his head with both relief and frustration in his eyes.

“Noiz…”

There was tenderness there but also a dangerous edge like a purring beast.

“Aoba…”

His eyes glowed with a golden light as they did when he used scrap but his voice was double toned. It had the lightness of Reason and smoothness of Desire.

“Take me now. I want more. I need you. Now give it to me!”

Scrap or no, Noiz needed no convincing. He pulled all fingers out of the stretched hole and replaced them entirely with his slightly larger and longer digits while he kissed that sinfully beautiful mouth and worked his pants off quickly. Aoba was writhing, Relief at finally having the sensitive nerves within himself reached coloring his face as the pleasure mounted and more blood flowed south. As soon as his pants were off Noiz moved his now free hand to play across the dark buds on his lover’s chest. He arched and Noiz suddenly lifted his lover who yelped out of shock. He wrapped Aoba’s legs around him, ridding him of his boxers as he did so and pinned him against the wall, hard flesh trapped between them and rubbing together.

“Ah! More!”

With one of his legs on the floor and one leg wrapped around Noiz’s waist he leaned in and sucked at the flushed skin just below his collarbone harshly until he was sure there would be a mark while one hand wound about Noiz’s neck to grip his hair and the other dug into his bicep. The hand in Noiz’s hair pulled harshly as Aoba’s tongue massaged up his neck to the small patch of skin just behind his ear and sucked sharply. There was so much stimulation, pain and pleasure locked in constant combat, Noiz felt he was about to lose it as he moaned lowly. He had long since lost control.

He grabbed the slender hips, lifted them, and slid into his lover’s body, the pain adding to the experience. Neither were going to last long but both were also aware they would be going for more than one round. Though he had been moaning constantly and demanding, “More! Noiz! I need you!”, as soon as he was given what he wanted he screamed and his demands changed.

“Harder! Faster! I need it harder!”

That beautifully dangerous voice was drowned and muffled by Noiz’s mouth covering it, his tongue playing with the plastic ring as they twisted and massaged each other. As Noiz thrust particularly hard into exactly the right spot Aoba raked his nails down his lover’s back in stinging red lines with a cry of pure ecstasy.

“Ah! Aoba!”

“There! Harder! Noiz!”

Aoba could hardly stand it and the metal from the rings in Noiz’s chest only heightened the sensation. One of the piercings struck a particularly sensitive spot as the other dragged against his inner flesh and he lost all sense of control entirely. White painted their stomachs and chests as his body squeezed down painfully hard around the flesh and metal, drawing a loud moan from Noiz directly into Aoba’s ear, his hot breath coming out in harsh pants. The painful pleasure pushed Noiz over the edge. His grip tightened still more on the slender hips in front of him leaving purple fingerprint bruises his wake. Aoba moaned lowly at the feelings of ropes pulsing and the hot throbbing against his insides that left him shaking and holding tightly to the body in front of him while his brain tried to put together his pleasure shattered psyche once more.

Desire was a drooling mess for the moment even as Reason was still shaking. The frustration was gone but the want, that was still there even through Desire’s incoherent mumbling. He fought for breath and once he had regained some sense of where he was, i.e. pinned to a wall by his lover’s leaning body, he wrapped his arms more snuggly around his neck and buried his nose in it.

“Welcome home. I missed you.”

There was a beat of silence filled by nothing but their breathing.

“You started without me. No fair.”

Aoba just laughed ya that and despite himself Noiz couldn’t help but smile. As the laughter died down Aoba returned the smile and kissed him gently.

“Your smile is so cute.” He kissed him again. “And sexy.” Another soft kiss. “And- Ah! Noiz!”

The still piercing heat in his body stiffened, a smile back on Noiz’s face.

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think in the good ends Desire and Reason come to a sort of agreement to co-exist. Because they are still finding the right balance Aoba can get a bit demanding but only about a few things, like Noiz. This is just a head cannon of mine. Also the piercing pun at the end was intentional.


End file.
